


For some reason, I'm attracted to you

by SuperArrowGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drunk Felicity, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, cute felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperArrowGirl/pseuds/SuperArrowGirl
Summary: "For some reason, I'm attracted to you."





	For some reason, I'm attracted to you

“For some reason, I'm attracted to you.”

“What?” he asked confused.

“I mean, you're you and you're gorgeous in case you haven't noticed and that's probably why I'm attracted to you.”

“So it's only for my good looks?” he questioned amused.

“Well no, you're also very strong and very muscular and very very hard.” she poked him in the stomach. “You are a good looking guy who also happens to be smart sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” he arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah, sometimes, we all know that you're so very lost without me.” she stated as his hand caressed her hair.

“Yes I am.”

“Of course, you are. So what was I saying?”

“You are attracted to me.”

“Right. Yeah. So I'm attracted to you, because of your good looks. And your bad boy vibes. I mean you are the Green Arrow and the voice modulator do things to my inside. That's a plus. And it also helps that you're good in bed.”

“Good? Really?”

“Well okay, more that good. You're like amazingly good in bed. I'm very satisfied by our sex life.”

“I'm glad you are.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes Felicity?”

“I”m attracted to you.”

“Yeah I think I got that!”

“I'm so drunk!!”

“Yes you are very drunk”

“Why did you let me consume alcohol?”

“Because you're amusing when you're drunk!”

“Ughhh I hate you so much!”

“No you don't”.

He kissed her pouted lips and they fell asleep.

 


End file.
